Lo que oculta mi corazon
by elyon-origamis
Summary: Si pudieras leer el corazon de tu hermano y te enteraras de que esos sentimientos no eran lo que te imaginabas...¿Que harias?...


-Se me hace extraño, ¿para que habra mandado tu abuelo llamar a Hao e Yoh

Ojayo Mina!! o este es el primer fic de Shaman King que hago, por lo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a los personajes así que espero haberlo echo bien, quiero decir igualmente que este fic va enteramente dedicado a Alia, hermosa personita que gano el juego de roll yaoi Full Metal Alchemist, mis mas sinceros respetos ya que tiene una manera de escribir hermosa y se merece este fic a su nombre, esta historia la narrare en dos partes, originalmente seria un one shot pero ya me he demorado bastante en escribirlo y no quería hacer esperar mas a mi amiga, en fin esta historia será en el mundo shaman king pero con un concepto diferente, aquí Hao no será la reencarnación maligna que todos conocen y los espíritus acompañantes solo serán personas comunes y corrientes ok, hermosa Alia espero los disfrutes ya que este fic es meramente tuyo, ¡¡enjoy!! o

Lo que oculta mi corazón. Primera parte.

Parpadeo un par de veces, no podía creer que de nueva cuenta Yoh se hallara en el mismo lugar, en aquella colina desolada simplemente sentado en el suelo, con sus brazos sosteniendo sus rodillas y su rostro ligeramente hundido en ellas. Suspiro profundo y se encamino hacia el.

-Yoh…Ana te esta buscando, dice que aun no has terminado con tu entrenamiento-había llamado Horo Horo su atención, pero como siempre el chico parecía encerrado en su propio mundo, el peliazul suspiro molesto tomando un poco de aire-¡¡Yoh, Ana te esta buscando!!-aquel fuertísimo grito lo había dejado sin aire, abrió los ojos para volver a ubicar al chico castaño

-¿Eh?...ah Horo Horo eres tu, ¿ocurre algo?

-Esta vez si te golpeo..-Horo se acercaba a Yoh con toda la intención de asestarle un fuerte golpe pero se detuvo al ver que de nueva cuenta la atención de Yoh viajaba hacia otro lado, el peliazul se detuvo-¿Yoh?

El chico Asakura ya de por si era extraño o eso pensaba Horo, pero esas ultimas semanas había estado aun mas raro, casi como distante, Yoh seguía con su mirada fija al frente cuando sintió una calidez envolver su cuerpo, parpadeo curioso al notar a Horo Horo abrazado a el por detrás.

-Horo…

-A verdad no que no despertabas, Yoh, Ana te esta buscando, vayamos antes de que me golpee a mi también

-Si…-contesto Yoh ya un poco mas ubicado, se incorporo y empezó a caminar el dirección a su casa, mientras avanzaba unos pasos Horo Horo le observaba con mirada entrecerrada, con que un abrazo de broma eh? Pues para Horo aquello no había tenido nada de broma, pero a veces Yoh era muy despistado y hasta a veces lento, era mas que obvio que jamás se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos al menos hasta que se los dijera…

La casa de los Asakura era bastante amplia, además de que poseían un basto terreno, como una de las familias principales entre los shamanes debían dar un buen ejemplo, mantener su poderío y seguir ganándose el respeto de los demás clanes.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras…

Aquella voz femenina helo de inmediato la sangre del pobre Yoh, la chica yacía de pie y brazos cruzados a la entrada de la casa, esa mirada severa de la cual hacia esfuerzo casi nulo adornaba su pálido y juvenil rostro, tras ella sentados de rodillas en el dojo se encontraban Ryu y Chocolove asustados sabiendo dentro de ellos que no podrían hacer nada para salvar al chico Asakura de su cruel destino a manos de Ana.

-Ah…Ana estabas aquí

-Te he estado buscando toda la mañana se puede saber donde estabas, te has saltado todo el entrenamiento del día de hoy

-Si bueno yo…-Yoh se rascaba la cabeza nervioso , Ana suspiro resignada

-Vale por hoy lo pasare por alto, pero mañana vendré y tendrás que hacer el doble ¿oíste?

-¡¿El doble?!

La rubia salio de la casa, de sobra sabia Yoh que jamás se podría oponer a la chica.

-Ándale rubita pero picosa

-Ay ya cállate nadie aguanta tus bromas Chocolove-le golpeaba Horo Horo

Yoh se reía de lo lindo ante la graciosa escena cuando la puerta corrediza del cuarto se abrió, la atención de todos fue llamada por el recién llegado, no es que no les agradara esa persona, mas bien era que Hao emanaba un aire de respeto y sabiduría pese a ser de la misma edad que ellos, siemp tan tranquilo, tan amigable y gentil, para ellos sin duda Hao era lo mas cercano a la perfección.

-Bu…buenas tardes Hao…-saludaba Horo

-Hai…-respondía sencillamente el mayor de los hermanos Asakura con su encantadora sonrisa de siempre, a veces Hao era tan raro, tan diferente a los chicos de su edad, casi se podía decir que a los demás les daba miedo acercarse a el o dirigirle la palabras, echo un rápido vistazo hacia todos los presentes en la habitación, Ryu saludo con un ademán de mano y Chocolove movía su brazo de un lado a otro saludando con exageración a lo que Horo le golpeo de nuevo-no sabia que vendrían tus amigos Yoh, para la próxima vez avísame con tiempo, le diré a la doncella que prepare algunos dulces

-Descuida, ya veré que hay en la cocina para ofrecerles

-Como quieras, pero ten cuidado, no sea que como la otra vez te vayas accidentar con el cuchillo y a dañar tu lindo rostro-soltó Hao sin recato, los presentes se sobresaltaron, no era la primera vez que Hao tenia ese tipo de gestos para con su hermano, casi casi se podría decir que aquel par de gemelos tenían una relación mas intima que la de cualquier hermanos, Horo afilo la mirada un poco, mas aun al notar que la atención de Yoh se había perdido en algún punto del dogui de su hermano

-¿Tu lindo rostro? No es como si estuvieras enamorado de tu hermano ¿o si?-había hablado sin pensar Chocolove a lo que los demás de inmediato le cubrieron la boca, vaya comentario tan mas atrevido, inmoral y sucio, atreverse a pensar que entre los hermanos Asakura, herederos de un poderoso clan podría existir esa clase de depravaciones.

Estando a punto de salir y detenido por aquel comentario Hao giro el rostro levemente solo para alcanzar a ver de reojo a Chocolove y sonreírle levemente para acto seguido desaparecer tras la puerta corrediza de papel. Horo Horo había quedado pensativo ante semejante reacción, o a Hao era al único al que le hacían gracia las bromas de Chocolove, o Chocolove….tenia razón…. Giro a ver a Yoh, el menor de los Asakura, el castaño había quedado estático después de lo ocurrido, el rostro de Yoh, igual de indescifrable que el de Hao, vaya par de hermanitos ¿en que demonios pensaban?

Esa misma tarde los chicos invitados disfrutaron de un te verde y algunos pastelillos que la doncella de la casa les había preparado, Horo volteo de reojo, la puerta de papel que no se hallaba del todo cerrada dejaba entrever por una rendija en el patio caminar a Hao a lado de su abuelo, cosa que llamo la atención del peliazul.

-Ahora regreso si-anuncio el chico para ponerse en pie y salir de la casa, Yoh curioso y sin que sus amigos lo notaran decidió seguirlo, busco a Horo por varias de las habitaciones, definitivamente no había ido al baño, cuando lo halló por fin el chico se encontraba de cuclillas espiando por una puerta.

-¿Horo que hac…?

-¡Ssshhh!-le silenciaba con una mano el chico para después jalar a Yoh del brazo y ponerlo a su altura en el piso, Yoh se asomo igualmente por la puerta, su hermano mayor y su abuelo al parecer conversaban-Se me hace extraño, ¿para que habrá mandado tu abuelo llamar a Hao e Yoh?

El menor de los herederos Asakura se mantuvo con su expresión seria mientras miraba hacia la dirección en la que su hermano se encontraba

-No me empujes Horo Horo

-Ay cállate, ¿no ves que desde aquí no puedo escuchar nada?

-No tendrías que estar tan incomodo si no estuvieras de chismoso y no me estuvieras obligando a oír yo también

-Por favor, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad

Yoh entrecerró los ojos, no es que no sintiera curiosidad pero enterarse así de las cosas no era su estilo.

-Bueno ya, dejemos de discutir y escuchemos lo que dicen..-decía Horo Horo mientras pegaba su oído a la puerta, Yoh suspiro e hizo lo miso que el.

Adentro de la habitación Hao lucia mas serio de lo usual, su eterna sonrisa no adornaba su rostro en ese momento.

-¿Lo has comprendido Hao?-hablaba en tono serio su abuelo

-Hai

-¿Entiendes que esto es algo de suma importancia?, con esto el clan Asakura y el clan Tao podrán por fin limar asperezas y hacer las paces después de cientos de años

Yoh y Horo Horo escuchaba atentos tras la puerta, la curiosidad los mataba a ambos, ¿Qué era ese algo que les haría hacer las pases con los Tao?

-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo….verdad?-pregunto el jefe de familia Asakura

-Hai

-Entonces que así sea, en dos días iremos a visitar a los Tao para confirmar tu compromiso con su hijo menor…

Hao solo observaba a su abuelo mientras le decía esto, Yoh y Horo Horo quienes escuchaban también quedaron anonadados ante la noticia.

-¡Tu…tu hermano va a casarse con el heredero de los Tao! E…esto me parece imposible de creer …

Yoh volvió a su expresión despreocupada de siempre, logro ponerse de pie para empezar a retirarse a ahí.

-¡Yoh espera!-se incorporaba Horo mientras corría para alcanzarlo, camino tras el unos segundos, ¿Qué podía estar pasando por la mente de Yoh en esos momentos, ahora que se enteraba que su hermano se iba a comprometer?

El atardecer llego rápido, Ryu y Chocolove se despedían de Horo y Yoh a la salida de la casa, cuando los chicos se hubieron perdido de vista Horo volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Yoh...

-¿Si?

-¿Qué harás…ahora?

Yoh parpadeo sin entender muy bien a la pregunta de su compañero, giro la mirada hacia el horizonte y sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo.

-Que preguntas haces Horo Horo, tu sabes que lo único que deseo es poder vivir una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones…-soltaba feliz el chico, ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que Yoh y Hao escondían algo? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía esa enorme inseguridad a la posibilidad de perder a Yoh? Preguntas sin respuesta para el chico peliazul…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Así pasaron los dos días, Yoh despidió en la puerta al pequeño carruaje que trasportaría a su abuelo y asu hermano a la propiedad de los Tao, Horo se le había pasado analizando cada reacción del chico como tratando de adivinar que era lo que realmente pensaba.

Durante el trayecto los Asakura se mantuvieron en silencio, Hao miraba a través de la ventana contemplando aquel panorama, el territorio de los Tao era en extremo vasto, tan diferente al de los Asakura, aquellas montañas prácticamente se hallaban desoladas, no a cualquiera se le permitía el paso y sin embargo a ellos hasta se les escoltaba a la entrada.

Por fin llegaron a las puertas de la mansión, el carruaje se detuvo y ambos bajaron, el interior de la propiedad era igualmente sorprendente, se notaba que la familia Tao tenia una extraña fascinación hacia la cultura china, los pasillos decorados con armaduras de samuráis y uno que otro pergamino y tablilla con grabados en chino. Para cuando por fin llegaron al salón principal ya En Tao los esperaba ahí a lado de dos de sus guardaespaldas, aquel hombre cuya sola presencia infundía respeto, también se hallaban ahí cuatro señores feudales que habían ido a presenciar el acuerdo matrimonial entre dos de los mas poderosos clanes de shamanes.

-Sean bienvenidos familia Asakura, por favor siéntense

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento en un pequeño tatami de extraño estampado en tonos rojos, una mesita de centro bastante grande en redondo y tallada en madera, en realidad en ese cuarto había demasiadas pocas cosas para tan amplio lugar, fácil la sola estancia podía abarcar el terreno de un pequeño campo de entrenamiento samurai.

-Que gusto que hayan venido, desde que aceptaron la idea de poder unir nuestros clanes no he dejado de esperar este día, el día en que por fin podamos poner fin a nuestras diferencias

-El gusto en nuestro En, la verdad me sorprendió que fueras tu quien propusiera el acuerdo, pero debo decir que la idea me encanto

-En efecto, la situación no podía ser mas perfecta…

Ambas cabezas de familias sonrieron, fue entonces que la puerta de la entrada se abrió lentamente, un quinceañero y peliazul muchacho se mostraba ante las visitas, vestido con ropajes muy al estilo chino camino hacia los invitados para ubicarse frente a ellos en la mesa a lado derecho de su padre.

-Este es mi hijo Ren…-hablo En Tao mientras el chico permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas por delante de su pecho como todo buen hijo que obedece las ordenes de su padre.

-Buenas tardes, soy Ren Tao…-saludaba el pequeño quinceañero con un tic en el ojo y ambas mejillas rojas, no entendía el por que su padre lo obligaba a hacer aquello

Tanto el jefe de familia Asakura como Hao le miraron confundidos.

-A…aguarda un momento En, ¿que no tu hija menor era Yun?, se suponía que el menor de tus herederos debía ser mujer

-¿Qué? ¿pero que cosas dices?, Yun es mi hija mayor lo sabes, Ren es el menor de mis hijos

El anciano sudo frió, había cometido un grave error

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto la cabeza de los Tao

-Me temo que si-dijo girando a ver a su nieto-el es Hao, mi nieto mayor

Se hizo un silencio en el salón entonces

-¡¡NANI?! ¡pero si es un chico!-grito En con todas sus fuerzas

Ren abrió la boca no creyendo lo que ocurría, bueno, quizás al menos eso lo salvaría del odioso compromiso.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que aremos eh?

-Yo que se, aun si quisiéramos casar a Yun y a Hao la diferencia de edades es mucha

-¿Y que se supone que haremos con la tregua?

-Supongo que tendremos que…

-Por mi no hay problema…-interrumpía de pronto Hao, todos en el salón lo voltearon a ver

-¿A…a que te refieres con que no hay problema Hao?

-A que de verdad no hay problema..-repetía Hao con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro-..me casare con Ren

-¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-se sorprendían casi al mismo tiempo todos los presentes, ni que decir del pobre de Ren que era el mas afectado de todos

-¡Ha…Hao! ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?

-Hai, la unión debe realizarse o de lo contrario nuestros clanes jamás podrán llegar a hacer las pases ¿cierto?, a mi no me importa que Ren sea hombre, igual es lindo..-hablaba Hao mientras giraba a ver a Ren y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, Ren se puso todo de color azul, se encontraba totalmente petrificado

-¡Pe…pero Hao!-intentaba recriminarle su abuelo

-Pues tal como el dijo no hay otra salida posible-hablaba uno de los señores feudales de la zona que se hallaba presentes-si la tregua entre los Asakura y los Tao no se realiza habrá problemas

-Es muy cierto-interrumpía otro feudal-esto son solo detalles, lo siento herederos de las familias Asakura y Tao, pero será algo que deberán hacer

El pobre de Ren estaba que no se lo creía, tenia la boca abierta de par en par.

-Hai..-contestaba sonriente Hao

-Si no hay mas remedio-respondía también el jefe de familia Asakura

-Entonces que así sea..-se unía En Tao a la conformidad

Ren no aguanto mas y callo shockeado al suelo.

-¡Señorito Ren!-se alarmaba Bason, su guardaespaldas

-Bason lleva a Ren a su cuarto por favor

-Si como usted diga señor-decía Bason mientras tomaba a Ren en brazos

-Hao ¿Por qué no acompañas a Ren a su habitación? así sirve que se van conociendo un poco mejor-hablaba En Tao

-Si, como usted diga señor-repondia el castaño feliz mientras se incorporaba

Una vez que los chicos se hubieran ido del salón, los jefes de los Asakura y de los Tao voltearon a verse entre ellos.

Por otro lado y minutos después cierto peliazul recién abría los ojos pesadamente.

-Al fin despiertas-le hablo una voz para el desconocida, Ren se levanto de golpe

-¿Tu…tu que haces aquí?..-se sobresaltaba el chico peliazul al verse en su habitación recostado en la cama con Hao sentado a su lado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Ren estaba todo rojo, ni siquiera Yun o su padre entraban jamás a su recamara, ¿Por qué el si?

-Te desmayaste en el salón ¿lo recuerdas?, tu guardaespaldas te trajo en brazos hasta aquí

-¿Bason?..¿y el donde esta?

-Le pedí que se fuera-respondía sonriente Hao, Ren de pronto sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía estrepitosamente

-Esto no puede estar pasando debe ser una broma, sal de mi habitación en este momento

-No me digas que te avergüenzas Ren, ¿si así te pones ahora, como será cuando estemos casados?

-¡Tu y yo no vamos a casarnos!

Hao lo miro extrañado para de inmediato volver a su expresión tranquila y relajada.

-¡¡Ya de por si me rehusaba a casarme con la heredera de los Asakura, ahora que se que eres un hombre me rehusó aun mas!!

-¿Pensabas que era chica?-pregunto feliz Hao

-¡Pues claro, Hao sonaba a nombre de una linda chica!!-gritaba Ren

-Pues si quieres puedo ser la chica-soltaba Hao así como si nada, Ren se ruborizo hasta la medula, el castaño se acerco a Ren y le tomo de la mejilla-aunque no me gustaría, preferiría ser yo quien te tomara

El cuerpo de joven Tao empezó a temblar ligeramente, miraba escéptico al chico castaño frente a el, el pánico empezaba a inundarlo y apenas si podía soportar la enorme vergüenza de tener tan cerca de un chico

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGG!!-se escucho de pronto a lo largo de toda la propiedad el estrepitoso grito de Ren, Yun casi se ahoga con su te.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hao y su abuelo por fin regresaban a propiedad Asakura, algunos de los de la servidumbre los recibieron en la entrada, Yoh les observaba desde la pequeña colina a la que solía ir a diario y desde donde podía ver toda su casa, Horo Horo estaba a su lado.

-Ya regresaron, me pregunto si será verdad que Hao se comprometió..-hablaba Horo, Yoh con su siempre mirada entrecerrada se incorporo y empezó a alejarse bajo la mirada extrañada de su amigo-¿Yoh?

El castaño se retiro de ahí sin acercaos al llamado.

-Yoh no sabe lo que siente..-hablo de pronto una voz femenina

-¿Ana? ¿Qué haces aquí y como que Yoh no sabe lo que siente?

-Tiene emociones confusas hacia Hao, no sabe como reaccionar ante la noticia de su compromiso por lo que pretende hacer como si nada pasara, pero Hao…Hao es diferente, el se ha dado cuenta de todo, desde que nació y según el abuelo, Hao tiene la habilidad de ver dentro del corazón de las personas, ha visto lo que siente Yoh y ha tomado una decisión.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué siente Yoh y cual decisión es esa que ha tomado Hao?

-No es obvio..-pregunto la chica viendo de reojo al peliazul

-Obviamente no, si no, no te estaría preguntando

-Pues que lastima por que no pienso decírtelo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ana dímelo, necesito saber!

-Tengo que irme ya, me pidieron ir a realizar un ritual de purificación..-hablaba Ana mientras se retiraba-…por cierto, es hora de que tu también tomes una decisión, la situación ha llegado al momento critico en el que si no actúas lo perderás todo, ya es hora de que dejes de hacer el tonto Horo Horo…

El peliazul so sorprendió ante las palabras de Ana, no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, tanto Yoh como Hao eran in entendibles, ¿Qué podía estar pasando entre los hermanos Asakura?...

Continuara…

Notas: Ojala les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito ok? La segunda parte la tendré a la brevedad posible, Alia te gusto, te gusto?? nn, espero que si entonces nos veremos en unos cuantos días, besos!! Por cierto, para quienes quieran ver los diferentes juegos de rol yaoi que tenemos pueden visitar la siguiente dirección cluborigamis. próximamente juego de rol yaoi Shaman King!!


End file.
